Behind the Mask
by Crazybird101
Summary: A You're Next slash fic. Warnings are inside. Pre-Movie AU.


**... I've never seen this movie. Because gore and I don't mix. But... I find the three dudes wearing those animal masks pretty cool. Especially fox and tiger face. Screw lamb! XD. **

**Lamb face: :'( **

**Buuuuuuuuuut. If you REALLY disagree with what you're about to read... Turn back NOW. There will be a NON-DESCRIPTIVE smut scene. But I won't go into much detail. But this is fan fiction gosh damn it so I can write whatever I want! :D And since I don't know the killers names, they'll be referred to as 'Tiger', 'Fox', and 'Lamb'. Now let us begin!**

**Tiger face: *whispers* help us!**

**Pairing: Fox face/Tiger face. **

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own You're Next**

**Flames will be used to roast sausages**

**WARNING: MAJOR OOCNESS. Slash. Pre-Movie. Slight AU. Smut. Language. Possible spoilers. Yaoi. **

**Updated Note: Like I said, I've never seen the movie. But this is something I came across looking through some things and decided to post it here. There will be stuff that might be a little non-canon. But how can you blame me? I'VE NEVER SEEN THE MOVIE. I wrote this last year! Just a few days after the movie came out in theaters.**

**X.X**

Fox shivered slightly from the cold. Pulling the sleeping bag that was provided for him and each of his companions closer. Almost up to the snout of the white fox mask that covered his face. Creaks could be heard throughout the attic as the old house settled down for the night. To think that such a luxurious place would have such a neglected attic. The entire place was filled with old furniture covered in white sheets. Dangling in the middle from the ceiling was an old light bulb. Dusty from its lack of use.

It would be nice to switch it on and fill the dark room with light. But it could blow their cover. Once mistake and no payment for them. Fox moved his head slightly. Only able to see the dark silhouettes of his fellow companions. From the haunting moonlight that leaked from the window, their animals mask were the only things that stood out in the darkness.

Fox layed his head back on the old wooden floor. His shakey breathing the only thing filling his ears. His machete gripped tightly in his hands. He could still hear the wickedness in their clients voice as he explained the entire plan. Being the youngest of the group, he would mentally question himself or the client's choices. He wondered why a man who comes from a wealthy family would actually consider killing them?

Greed.

He was doing it because of greed.

Fox gripped the handle of his machete viciously. Biting his lip behind his mask to prevent a low growl from escaping him. He didn't want to wake the others. Lamb tends to have a bad temper when he's woken up so late at night. He shifted slightly, accidentally hitting an old table with his boot and causing a glass cup to fall and hit the floor. He froze when he heard a grunt across from him.

"Damn it, Fox!" Lamb groaned as he pushed himself up until he was propped on both arms, "Do you have any idea what bloody time it is?!"

"It was an accident." Fox sighed as he sat up and adjusted his black hoody.

"An accident my ass."

Fox frowned behind his mask. Lamb was never fond of him. Lamb saw him as a pest and needed to be rid of. Saying that he always slows them down. Fox hated being criticized for being young. But their group leader, Tiger, always stood up for him. Speaking of Tiger, he was surprisingly still asleep. He slept near the window, his back facing them and the door.

"If you hate me so much, why won't you just kill me already?" Fox asked rather calmly, not even looking at Lamb as he spoke.

Lamb scoffed. "What would be the point? After we're paid there won't be a point in killing you. Besides, you're not _worth _killing." Lamb sneered.

Fox smirked behind his mask. That's true. He's not worth killing. But... Is it worth killing another family just for wealth? True, they've killed many people in the past. But an entire family?

Family...

Fox placed his machete down beside him and gripped his blanket tightly. "What's the point?" he asked quietly. Although the mask was hiding it, Fox could feel the stare of dismay Lamb was giving him.

"What's the _point_?" Lamb repeated slowly, before scoffing. Shaking his head. "You're so sensitive, Fox. Unlike you, _I _take no hesitation in killing a family." he said a bit proudly.

Fox said nothing. Instead he slowly turned his head to Lamb. "You're just saying that because your family left you and Tiger because they couldn't afford to keep you." he said in a straight forward voice.

Lamb balled his bare hand into a fist. Actual causing a few veins to show. He had his crossbow beside him. Armed and ready. However, instead of grabbing his weapon, Lamb threw his head back and roared in laughter. As if he had heard the funniest joke in the world.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! YOU'RE THE ONE TO TALK!" he howled, still laughing. "YOU HAD EVERYTHING, FOX! YOU HAD A FAMILY!" he then whirled his head over to Fox. "Yet you weren't able to _help them_." he chuckled rather cruelly.

Fox's eyes widened behind his mask. He gripped his blanket even tighter. "Don't..." he said slowly. Lamb smirked behind his mask.

"You could've helped them,_ Fox_. But you _didn't_. Instead you ran off like the little coward you are."

Fox slowly reached down for his machete...

"You left your parents for DEAD!" Lamb snapped.

"SHUT YOUR FUCKING MOOOOOUTH!" Fox screamed as he lunged at the older man. Machete at hand. Lamb grunted as he landed roughly on the wooden floor. Fox wrapped one hand around his neck as he raised his machete. He was in a state of rage. Unable to think straight.

"Fox." an older voice said loudly, yet calmly.

Fox stopped. He slowly returned to his senses when as he lowered his machete. Breathing shakely, he slowly looked over his shoulder to see Tiger standing from the spot he was sleeping. Standing tall and proud with his gloved hands behind his back. Tiger mask slightly hidden in the shadows.

"Release him." he said in his monotonous voice. Not even a hint of emotion in it.

Lamb felt Fox's grip loosen. He panted once he felt the fingers finally release his neck. His head made a _thumping _sound once it hit the floor. He placed his bare hand over his heaving chest as he inhaled and exhaled slowly. Not bothering to remove his mask.

Fox slowly stood up, trembling, and allowed his machete to slip out of his hand and land on the wooden floor. No words were exchanged from either men. Fox stood where he was, head lowered and his entire body shaking. Finally, he raised his head and looked at Tiger with a tearful expression behind his mask. "I-I'm sorry." his voice cracking before he bolted out of the attic.

Tiger stood where he was, silently. Lamb sat up and looked up at his brother. "Bro?" he asked slowly.

"I'll talk to him." he said before walking out of the attic as well.

...

Fox sat on the foot of the steps outside of the house. Hugging his legs against his chest. Much like he did as a child. He heard the front door creak open behind him before closing. He flinched slightly when he heard the heavy noise of boots behind him and the presence of another human sitting beside him. Tiger sat beside the young man. Looking at the forest straight ahead. A blanket of mist covering it. He sighed deeply.

"Fox..."

"I-I can't do this." he cracked, "I-I just can't do this."

Fox shakely turned his head to look at Tiger. Tears streaming down his cheeks behind his fox mask. "I-I can't kill an entire f-family. I-if it were a group of f-friends then I wouldn't have a problem. But a family..."

"Let it out, Fox." Tiger said monotonously, "It's best to let it out instead of keeping it bottled up."

Fox broke down. His sobs sounding muffled from behind his mask. Tears managed to leak out of the bottom and hit his black pants. Leaving dark stains. He embraced Tiger, seeking comfort from the older man. Instead of pushing him away, Tiger gently wrapped his arms around the young man. Rubbing his back and allowing him to cry.

Fox's sobs slowly turned into soft whimpers as the last of his tears left him. He pulled away from the older man, sighing.

"Feeling better?" Tiger asked. His voice sounding empty.

"Yeah." Fox replied hoarsely.

Tiger nodded. Normally he wouldn't approve of this kind of action during a mission. But it wasn't wise to keep it bottled up as well. It could cause a flaw in their plan. And failure wasn't an option. "Good. Now tell me what's on your mind?"

Fox sniffed. "I...I just can't do this. I can't kill a family... I just can't..." he whimpered.

Tiger arched his brow behind his mask. "Why?" he asked, "You've never had this kind of problem during business."

Fox bit his lip. "It's...wrong. This is a family... I just can't take someone else's family."

"The clients want this, Fox." Tiger said.

"But...it's wrong."

"Were _you _so different?" Tiger asked.

Fox flinched.

"A group of men took your family, Fox." Tiger said, "No one did anything to help them. Not even the police. Nobody came looking for you. Don't you think it would be fair if someone else were to suffer the same thing? Besides, this is a wealthy family. People only care about the wealthy. And not a family like yours."

He had a point. As much as Fox didn't want to believe it, Tiger had a point. Nobody cared for families like his. If a family like this were to be slaughtered out of existence, people will feel sadness for _them_. Fox felt a growing sense of hatred curl in him. Perhaps it wouldn't be so bad killing this family. He nodded.

"You're right." he muttered.

"Good." Tiger purred.

Fox expected for them to get up and head back to the house. But instead, he was taken by surprise when he felt a gloved hand gently cup his chin, which was hidden under his mask. Tiger cocked his head slightly as he stared at the young man through his tiger mask.

"Why do you always hide your hair?" he asked.

Fox blinked behind his mask. "E-excuse me?" he asked. He was very confused. Tiger can be unpredictable or surprising sometimes. But he's never done anything like this.

"Why do you hide your hair with that hoody of yours?" Tiger muttered. Knowing that he didn't have much hair like he use to.

Fox shrugged. "I-I don't know." he admitted. The older man gently flicked his hoody back. Revealing curly, jet-black, neck length hair. Having not been brushed or combed for many years. Yet it managed to maintain a stunning glow from the moonlight. Fox blushed behind his mask. He felt a little embarrassed that his leader had to see his hair like this.

Tiger blinked. He removed one of his gloves and ran his now bare fingers through the silky soft hair. He's forgotten what it was like to touch something as soft as this. "You have such nice hair..." he murmured, "It's a shame you never show it often..."

Fox nervously cleared his throat. "I didn't think it would matter." he replied.

Tiger smirked behind his mask and allowed his fingers to slide away from the hair. The then leaned his face forward. Until the tiger nose of his mask touched the fox nose lightly. Fox pulled away slightly.

"S-sir?" he asked.

"What?" he purred, "Can't I get close to my own men?"

Fox acted a bit in surprise when he heard the zipper of his sweat jacket suddenly zip down. He didn't move a muscle as the older man removed his sweat jacket, revealing a short-sleeved black shirt. He shivered a bit from the cold. He then gasped sharply when he suddenly gripped his shirt and removed it, tossing it to the side.

"W-what are you?!" he stammered.

"Hush." Tiger cut him off. He gazed at the younger man's chest. It wasn't muscular, or even built. But instead it was a ghostly white, and thin from days of not eating. He treated him well, but why wasn't he eating? "Why are you so thin?" he growled softly.

"I...just didn't feel like eating." Fox admitted.

"Hm." Tiger ran the fingers of his bare hand up and down the heaving chest lightly. Brushing against it a bit. He smirked when he felt the body start to warm up. "Are you alright, Fox? You seem to be warming up." he sang.

"U-um." Fox couldn't think of a proper answer. His face flushed behind his mask. Tiger had never done something like this to him. He knew he wasn't trying to hurt him. But...

"Do you want me to stop?" Tiger then asked, a hint of concern in his tone. Something he rarely shows to others.

"No!" Fox gasped in alarm. Realising what he had just said, he looked away from the older man in embarrassment. However, Tiger merely chuckled behind his mask. Fox shivered when he felt the older man gently press his cold hand on his chest. He slowly rubbed it down until he brushed his thumb over his nipple. Fox let out a long, shakey, sigh. Shuddering at the touch as tingles of pleasure he never felt before struck him.

"Sensitive, are you?" Tiger purred teasingly as he removed his other glove, "I assume you haven't done this before?"

Fox frowned behind his mask. Of course he's never done this before. He's lived with him for thirteen years after all. "You know I've never done this before." Fox said. Tiger laughed behind his mask.

"Yes, yes, I'm aware you haven't." he said as he brushed his thumb over his nipple again. Fox let out a shakey moan. He felt his legs start to wobble a bit. Struggling to support him as he leaned back slightly. He was close to slipping off when Tiger grabbed both legs and kept a firm grip on them under his arm.

Fox shifted, causing his black pants to loosen a bit. He kicked off his black boots and removed his gloves. Only wanting to feel more of Tiger's tender touches. Tiger grinned a small grin behind his mask. He tugged on Fox's pants gently. Fox replied by loosening his belt and allowing his pair of black pants to slide off. The only things that remained were his black boxers and Fox mask. Fox shivered from the cold, only to warm up when he saw Tiger gently pull his boxers off and toss it to the side with his other articles of clothing.

Fox now felt truly exposed. His pale white body shivering before the other man. He curled up a bit, feeling the small pebbles and rocks that were present on the stone steps grind against his fragile skin.

"I'm gonna take off your mask." Tiger whisper in a silky tone, "It's been so long since I've seen your face..."

Fox didn't flinch when he felt fingers curled on the sides of his mask. He felt the string holding his mask slide up and through his slightly knotted hair. He felt a cool breeze brush against his now exposed face and shuddered. Tiger gently placed the mask on the pile of clothing at the bottom of the steps without breaking eye-contact. The mask revealed a pale white face with slightly sunken in cheeks. When Fox opened his eyes, they revealed a pair of frost blue iris.

Fox blushed at how horrible he must look. It's been too long since he's seen him without his mask. But to his surprise he felt the tips of his fingers touch his slightly sunken cheek. He tensed at the touch before relaxing. Now he was naked like the day he was born. He let out a shakey moan when he felt the older man gently run his fingers up and down his smooth, hairless legs. Just because they're killers, doesn't mean they don't have good hygiene.

Tiger marveled at just how soft and fragile his skin was. Present on the legs were either fresh or faded scars from past assignments. Some victims didn't go down without a fight. Some put up good ones before taking their last breath. Being the youngest, Fox only had a few scars on him.

"I-I want you." Fox squeaked suddenly.

"Hm? What was that?" Tiger asked. He didn't catch what he just said because it was so quiet and a little high-pitch.

Fox's face flushed a pale red and he looked away from Tiger in embarrassment. "N-nothing." he said. He felt a bare hand gently cup his chin and turn it to face the other man once more. But all Fox saw was a Tiger mask. But he could feel the smirk behind it.

"Why are you so embarrassed?" Tiger questioned casually, cocking his head slightly as he continued running his fingers up and down the smooth legs, "You can tell me anything since we're alone."

Fox gulped, trembling nervously. "I-I want you." he managed to spit out. Fox couldn't see the amused look Tiger had behind his mask. He chuckled and released his grip on his legs.

"Get on the ground, hands and knees." he ordered in his usual monotone. As if he were giving orders for a plan or attack. Fox was confused by what he meant. But he did what he was told.

Nervously climbing down the short flight of steps, completely naked in the middle of the night, until he touched the gravel road. He could feel Tiger's hidden eyes watching him as he slowly got on his knees and then his hands. Pressing his palm against the dirt and rock on the road. Breathing shakely, he turned his head slightly to see that Tiger was already beginning to strip himself as well. He quickly looked away, feeling his face warm up a bit.

"I wouldn't look up if I were you." Tiger, now naked, said sternly as he walked over to the young man. Fox wanted to ask why until he realised that Tiger hasn't removed his mask yet. His suspicions were confirmed when he darted his eyes over to the pile of black clothing on the steps above his. His eyes widened and he inhaled sharply when he felt what happened next.

"This may hurt at first." Tiger said as he got into position. He placed his hands on the young man's shoulders and gripped them a bit tightly.

Fox squeaked a bit when he felt the tight grip. He knew for a fact that Tiger is a strong man. Being able to carry an axe everywhere with him takes a lot. Although anyone can do it if they have the strength. Fox then heard a soft brush of air until the tiger mask fell beside him. He bit his tongue to prevent himself from gasping or looking up. Closing his eyes tightly as well. He heard Tiger's breathing close to his ear, brushing against his hair.

"I've waited so long for this." he whispered lustfully, licking the back of his ear lightly.

Fox shivered at the cold touch. Digging his nails into the ground as sweat started to drip from his forehead. They didn't even start yet; And he's already heated up! Tiger breathed slowly as he pressed the tip of his member at the entrance before him. He knew it was going to be tight. So he'll have to be careful if he didn't want to hurt the young man. Fox let out a surprised gasp when he felt the organ penetrate him. His eyes snapping open and wide.

His frosty blue eyes flashed with each movement. Feeling the rocks below him scrape his knees slightly. He did his best to keep himself up. Using all of his inner strength to do so. He closed his eyes tightly once more and managed to squeeze out a tear or two from the pain. He felt every bit of his virginity leave him with each thrust. Becoming deeper and deeper each time. He let out muffled cries, not wanting to attract any attention from the neighbors nearby. However, he felt an assuring kiss against his neck.

"It's alright..." he heard Tiger's gruff voice whisper, "They won't hear us. And if they do, I'll make sure they keep quiet."

A shakey cry left Fox after he heard that. He sobbed in pleasure, moaning with each movement. He bucked back, earning an approved growl from the older man above him. He desperately wanted to look up and see his face, but Tiger strictly said not to. He didn't like it when others saw his face.

"_Grrrrrrrrr- Fox- You're so fucking tight- Grrrrrrrr._" Tiger growled under his breath as he bucked his hips faster.

"_~Tiger!_" Fox gasped. He let out a cry as he reached completion for the first time. Feeling something wet trail down his thighs. He felt exhausted after that. He wanted to just collapse on the ground. But Tiger was still on him. Tiger let out a roar of pleasure when he reached his own completion. All of the cricket chirps and other noises that were present all around them suddenly fell silent.

When he felt Tiger pull out of him, Fox's arms gave out and he collapsed on the ground. Lying on his abdomen as he slowly managed his breathing. Tiger nuzzled the back of his ear gently, his hot breath caressing the young man's cheek as he whispered his real name before picking up his tiger mask. He adjusted his mask a bit once he placed it back on. Hiding his face once more. Fox looked over his shoulder tiredly, panting.

"We've made a mess." Tiger murmured. He grunted a bit as he slowly got to his feet. His joints now feeling a bit sore, "We should clean ourselves up first."

Fox closed his eyes and sighed softly before pushing himself up to his feet. "How? We can't use the showers." he said as he went over to pick up his fox mask. Adjusting it until the mask fitted snugly against his face once more.

"There's a small lake nearby." Tiger said, "It's a short walking distance away. You can actually see it from the attic window if you look closely."

Fox wrapped his arms around himself in an attempt to keep warm from the cold. "But... Won't people find that... Weird?"

Tiger smirked behind his mask. "Believe me, Fox. Seeing two naked men taking a swim in a lake in the middle of the night is much more common out here then you think." he said, patting his shoulder.

Fox smiled sheepishly behind his mask. Blushing slightly at the dirty thought, he followed the older man into the forest. The lake was a very dark blue; the moon casting its eerie light upon it. The two men entered the water as quietly as they could. Aware of the other house nearby, they didn't go far into the lake. The water was up to their necks when they stopped, floating calmly in the water.

"Fox..." Tiger sighed. Fox looked over to the older man and blinked. Tiger turned his head to focus his gaze at the masked man beside him. "This assignment...could be risky." he said, "If anything were to happen to me-"

Fox let out a silent gasp behind his mask and he frantically shook his head. Accidentally splashing a bit of water all over the place. "No! T-Tiger I lo-"

Tiger placed his hand on the young man's shoulder and squeezed it firmly. Clearly telling him to let him finish. "_If something were to happen to __**me**_, don't take it seriously. Don't even bother mourning for me." Tiger said sternly.

Fox shook his head sadly, tears brimming his eyes behind his mask. "I-I can't..." he whimpered. The thought of losing Tiger was something he rarely thought about. Since he's spent most of his life concentrating on assignments and working on his stealth that he didn't take the time to think about it. But death is always a possibility for them. Tiger sighed. Despite being a young man, Fox can get a little emotional.

Tiger inched a bit closer to Fox. His broad chest brushing against his scrawny one gently. "Lift your mask, and close your eyes." he whispered.

Fox did what he was told. Tears trailing down his cheeks as he closed his eyes and lifted his mask back. He suddenly felt a pair of lips press against his own in a soft, tender kiss. He felt a wet thumb gently brush away his tears. Causing them to mix with the lake water. He felt their lips part and his mask slide back down on his face. He slowly opened his eyes, only to be greeted by that familiar tiger mask. The two inched closer to one another. Their foreheads pressing against each other lightly...

End.

**X.X**

**I have no idea what Tiger, Lamb, and Fox really look like behind their masks. But this is my guess. Now some of you are probably like, 'WTF IS WRONG WITH YOU?! THIS IS NOTHING LIKE THE KILLERS FROM THE MOVIE!' **

**Yes, I know! But this is just a fanfic! It's made up! I don't know why I decided to write a fanfic about the three but I just did. And I think Fox face/Tiger face would make a great pairing. Shut up, it's fan fiction XD. **

**Please R&R and have a nice day/night ^-^**


End file.
